All I Really Want is You
by Spark of Life
Summary: Sometimes you fall in love with the most unexpected person, your best friend. A SetoKatsuya get together. Oneshot YAOI


Title: All I Really Want is You

Author: Spark of Life

Rating: PG-13

Chapter: 1/1

Parings: Puppyshipping and implied Siblingshipping (Mokuba x Shizuka)

Summary: Sometimes love can happen between the person that you least expect, your best friend. A Seto/Katsuya get-together fic using the line, "Okay, nice try. Now…please give me an honest answer."

"Okay, nice try. Now…please give me an honest answer."

Kaiba Seto rolled his eyes at his best friend, the blonde puppy, Jounouchi Katsuya. If you are wondering how these two got beyond their differences and became friends, there are two reasons. The second reason was their younger siblings found love in each other. For their sake, Seto and Katsuya promised to at least stop their fights and act civilly in front of them. From there, the two started an uneasy amicability. As the months passed on, it became easier to maintain the rapport. Two weeks ago, Kaiba found his best friend in Jounouchi.

But I said that there were two reasons why they became friends. And the first reason is because Seto and Katsuya were infatuated with each other. However, one did not know about the other's obsession, thinking that the other person is straight. That is why Jounouchi decided to get Kaiba a date. He was asking him if he had someone that he liked. Kaiba gently grabbed the puppy's chin and smiled.

"You!" he said with all finality. Katsuya blushed a bit and thought that Seto was being cruel by pulling his chain. To disguise his pain, he smiled his goofball smile. "Okay, nice try. Now…please give me an honest answer."

Seto was a bit miffed that Katsuya rejected him but, then again, he wasn't expecting his puppy to jump into his arms. Or maybe, Jou thought that he was joking. Perhaps, he could use this to his advantage. He did his patent pending Kaiba smirk. "Okay! To tell you the truth, I have always liked people with blonde hair."

Jou's cheeks tinged a pretty pink at the way that Kaiba said blonde hair. Maybe… just maybe… "Well then, let Jou-Cupid find a pretty little blonde thing." With that, Katsuya departed to find someone, leaving Seto alone in his thoughts. "I already found a pretty little blonde and it's you Jou-Cupid." Sometimes his pup could be a bit dense, but that added to mystique that was Jounouchi Katsuya and he would change him for the world. And Kaiba Seto had fallen in love with him.

By some grace, Jounouchi had convinced Mai Valentine (forgot her Japanese name) to date Kaiba. He spent the afternoon helping Kaiba into some good clothes and getting him ready. The blue-eyed teenager was annoyed that he was convinced into doing this. But in reality, he would do most anything to see the smile on the amber-eyed teen's face. Kaiba sighed. It was one of those crosses he would bear with a smile.

"You are drop-dead gorgeous, Kaiba." Katsuya smiled at his creation. Kaiba was wearing a tight, navy blue turtleneck shirt and beige khaki pants. "You could turn a straight man gay." He babbled, but when Jou realized what he said, he covered his mouth with his hand. Kaiba smirked at the insinuation and sauntered towards the blonde, gently cupping his chin again. "How about you" he asked. Katsuya blushed. "Stop joking around and get out of here."

Seto sighed and left to go on his date, a bit saddened that his advance was stopped. Perhaps one day, Katsuya would return his feelings.

During the date with Mai, the two could not get of the topic of Jounouchi Katsuya. Mai realized it instantly. "You love him, don't you?" she asked. "Yeah!" he answered simply. The two mutually decided to end the date there. The Amazon woman placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, Kaiba." Mai whispered to him. The CEO smiled and they went their separate ways.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Jou asked incredulously. "After all the work I put into you?" he nearly shrieked.

Kaiba kept his face down and his eyes towards the floor. He wasn't going to tell him the real reason why the date ended. "I'm sorry!" he whispered. Why was he sorry? He was sorry that his puppy went through to get the date and prepare him.

Katsuya faltered in his ranting when he heard those soft words. All he wanted to do want wrap his arms around the elder teen and comfort him. But he had to remind himself that Kaiba was straight. He settled for a friendly hand on the shoulder. "S'okay!" he smiled and Kaiba elevated his face to meet Jou's. "Why don't you tell me more about what you like?"

Kaiba faked like he was thinking. "Well, I really love someone with amber eyes." He answered with a pause. Jou left to find a girl with brown eyes. Seto let out an exasperated sigh. Sometimes, his puppy could be so dense.

The girl that Katsuya chose for him to date was a talker. She gabbed on non-stop without taking breaths. Kaiba developed a serious headache and wanted separate checks before the night was over. The brunette teen could not take it anymore. He was going to tell him tonight.

"What happened this time, Kaiba?" Jou asked him. "She talked her head off the entire time. I have a huge headache from her. I think I need an aspirin the size of your appetite for it." Jou got a bit steamed at the insult but melted under the smile of his love, Kaiba Seto.

"Please do me a favor." Kaiba asked his love, Jounouchi Katsuya. "I know you are trying to help but please, no more dates. I can find my own date."

Katsuya looked at him in disbelief. "You found someone?" Kaiba languidly moved towards his prey. "Of course. I found a blonde with lovely amber eyes, always thinking of others, a little bit dense at times, but has a great body," he found his face inches from the younger teen's "and his name is Jounouchi Katsuya!"

With that, he smashed his lips with the puppy. Katsuya found himself kissing the dragon back fervently. When they parted for air, amber eyes stared at sapphire. "You're serious." He panted. Seto nodded. "I'm sorry for not believing you the first time." The blue-eyed teen laughed. "Show me how sorry you are."

With that invitation, Katsuya's lips gravitated towards Seto's and met for a gentle kiss.

Owari


End file.
